minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Typo
This creepypasta is cringing as heck and you may get a Plague called Crigma because this is made by Fedorising, And remember this is fake so DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE ENCOUNTER VIDEOS. Description 1st Pasta of Starting Arc Theme: (I have no idea for Typo's theme song but..so I use this one instead for now) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq-RGFyaq0U Typo is a mentally insane hacker who wants people to suffer, He was first normal hacker until happened an incident that his brother by a car crash, Typo was first mute and then later shown insane for example he punched one of his classmates on face wounding him. Some things to say NO, I DON'T MEAN THIS TYPO (https://namemc.com/profile/Typo.1) YOU DAM PLÖÖPLÖÖ XD I mean...random hacker with depression and many other mental disorders who used codes but this is fake so...shush up Plot I was a game cheater and hacker, I cheated or hacked mostly in hypixel without getting banned by watchdog because I remove it first from the lobby and then cheat or hack, My name is Sykh and I was a hacker. Today after skyblock got finally fixed and open for nons, I took it as challenge to go to hack it, so I decide to join one of it lobby, I got new hack that Watchdog will not ban me anytime, So I did it, then I decide to go to kill lapis zombies because I was still noob and wanted to play bit fair just infinite health. When I get there, there was just 5 players, one of them being me and one of them had pretty rare name called Typo while others have numbers, Of course I wanted to troll him so when he just kill those zombies, I typed /fire Typo but he didn't catch into fire, everyone close to him died to expect me and he stared at me I decide to leave into Gold mine but he followed me and just stared, then I decide to go to my private island but he somehow followed me and said "Hi" I punched him off the island which made Minecraft death sound in maximum reverb, I was terrified so I left I got bored with these new versions and decide to play Beta 1.3 because I miss those old times. I had one of Beta 1.3 world name new for no reason but I decided to go to that world, I didn't get my building done and I wanted to change it into cobblestone instead because clay is not infinite ok. I was about mine brick down until I saw a human being but when I looked back to the cave where I used to get stone, he disappeared, It looked similar to Typo, similar skin but how did he do that, Later somehow I got bored and wanted to change the version. Soon I changed the game version into 1.3.1 and played the same world and of course with cheats, so LAN server cheats on and done. What a magic trick, I made an animal farm and got the house done and I was happy about it and looked into everywhere if Typo would appear again because now he creeps me out and even somehow...annoys me. I haven't been on real adventures in this world so I think it is a Good Idea to find some villages and much more, I know my location, Saved it so I must be ready for cool adventures, and will we cheat = No, So I change back to survival mode and got my things ready and time to go, Adventures of World called "New" I was about going to that way where is that desert (If you look at that picture you can see it), But then, I saw some kind of sign what I didn't remember before to be here, it said "ti terger ot ngiog uoy" and I was like, meh possibly made by me because if you don't know, I am beta player of Minecraft and it been long time when I played Minecraft because Roblox attracted me, I found a village but what was weird, it was floating so I scream "DAMMET TYPO" and throw ender pearl there and got up but villagers attacked at me, I killed them all and decide to check village if there was anything left and there were just some kinds of stuff Chased While I was checking, I saw typo again but this time it did some weird sounds and started run at me so I throw ender pearl long away from him and started running, he was chasing me but I was bit faster but he was fast too, I made brick pillar while on it and throw ender pearl long away from him again but night was starting and screen was glitching but I got away, Terrified me clicked alt + f4 and didn't touch Minecraft for while Aftermath I got some mental disorders from events of Typo and was too terrified to see backward words, I was in therapy for many months because it was bad, I nearly never wanted play games ever again but after years later I started playing Minecraft again because I was brave again to play that game, In hypixel server and everything was fine but I still had some hallucinations. THE END OF THIS BAD PASTACategory:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Hackers Category:Short Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Cliche Category:Servers Category:Fedorising Category:Starting Arc